


before he cheats

by RRHand



Series: crazy in love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Joyce Byers, Billy Hargrove is a better person outside of Hawkins, Billy Hargrove is completely in love with Steve Harrington and isn't even losing her mind over this, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Harringrove, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim Hopper (mentioned) - Freeform, Kinda, Male Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler Bashing, Nathan in this tho, Neil Hargrove (mentioned) - Freeform, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Reveng-y like Stevie, SO WERE PRETENDING BEFORE HE CHEATS WAS RELEASED IN THE 80'S, Soft Billy Hargrove, Songfic, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Party (Mentioned) - Freeform, They're very cute in this, also kinda - Freeform, fem harringrove, karaoke for tuneless people, neil is his own fucking warning, no beta we die like men, pure fucking fluff, this poor minority :((, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: Billie takes Stevie to a karaoke in Chicago and they have fun + Stevie lets out some repressed feelings by singing 'Before He Cheats'. Yes, we're still in '86.6 months into their "thing". march, 86.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: crazy in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	before he cheats

**Author's Note:**

> hello, gorgeous people! another pure fluff fem!harringrove. warning: this is completely self-indulgent, which means i made 'before he cheats' from carrie underwood be released in the 80's. i wanted stevie a little mad over what nathan did to her, so this happened - BUT NO WORRIES, billie and stevie are so fucking in love, honestly, i'm jealous of what they have ;) hope you enjoy it, see you at the end!
> 
> for the "child abuse" tag: Billie is roughed up by you-know-who, but there's no mention of how it happened!

As a rule, Billie and Stevie stay close to home when they are together. Most nights than not, they would fuck around in Stevie’s huge and empty house, christening every room and leaving marks on her asshole father’s office - Billie can remember one memorable night where she made Stevie squirt all over that pretentious mahogany desk. If not at the house, they’d go to the quarry, Billy behind the wheel of her Camaro and Stevie in the passenger with her hair flowing with the wind as they sped through deserted roads.

But they always stayed in Hawkins, a deep urge to stay close to everyone in case something happens. Between dealing with the Upside Down for three times and being possessed by that thing that Billie refused to call “Mind Flayer”, they weren’t taking any risks. 

Not tonight, though. Tonight Billie is taking them to Chicago, which is almost 1 hour and a half away from Hawkins, to unwind. They’re going to a bar, a queer-friendly one with karaoke, and they are going to have fun without kids or monsters. At least, that’s the plan, but Stevie doesn’t really know the details - it’s supposed to be a surprise, even if they had to tell Joyce, Hopper, and the kids where they’d be fucking off to and promise to call if they needed. 

And Stevie deserves the surprise as much as the night off. When she dated Nathan she was the one with money, shitty grades, and free time - also the one that needed to be grateful someone like him took the time to be with someone as superfluous as her - so she did the surprises and the pampering and the plans. Billie thinks it’s all bullshit, of course, and is willing to spend as much time spoiling Stevie as necessary for her to understand that wasn’t her fault Nathan fucking cheated on her. So Billie makes plans, takes her to places she didn’t know, and worships her body until Stevie believes - temporarily because self-esteem problems are a bitch to deal with - that she is perfect. 

Still, it isn’t just that, it’s the Upside Down too. Of course it fucking is. It’s been nine months since they defeated the thing that possessed Billie, since Billie died and was brought back. Six months since Billie got out of the hospital, healthy and with a hefty government-issued check. And six months since Billie and Stevie started to hook up in an attempt at distraction and entertainment and human connection that wasn’t all that emotional - or that’s what Billie told herself. 

The thing is: Billie excelled at lying to herself - with the type of life she has, you either grow a skin thick enough for the truth not be lethal or lie to yourself with proficiency enough to be convincing. Therefore, she lied. Told herself that her obsession - that’s what it was - with Harrington was due to her spoiled nature. Because she had everything. Because she was rich. Because she had parents that obviously didn’t fucking smack her around. Because she could get into anyone’s pants and just didn’t. Because she didn’t fight back at Billie for the high school’s crown. Because she let that pompous jerk of an ex change her whole personality even if he cheated on her. Because, because, because. 

Yeah, Billie was really a connoisseur in the art of lying. Ergo, she didn’t think about the fact that Stevie Harrington has the most kissable mouth of all the midwest. That her hips are a work of art and her thighs are maddening and that her smile is angelic. Billie didn’t think about the fact that maybe she just poked around Harrington to have the girl’s hazel eyes on her, to feel that intensity, that pent-up frenetic energy that Billie could see under Stevie’s skin. 

But all that lying went out of the window after the possession. That fucker had done unspeakable things to people using Billie’s body. She almost died. Suffered through three agonizing months in the hospital to just go back home to Neil. So, when she put her eyes on Stevie, who was dropping off the kids - minus Maxine, that was Billie’s job - at the arcade, Billie said fuck it and decided to try to get that gorgeous woman to fucking rail her. And it worked.

So, six months since they started doing this thing, where they fuck and get feelings for each other. It's not ideal in a hick town like Hawkins with Neil breathing down her neck, but, at least, Billie knows that it isn't one-sided.

And Stevie still has that addicting energy in her veins, but now that Billie knows it's from Stevie's hypervigilance, from her mistrust of peace and calm, from the need to be repeatedly looking over her shoulder, it's not so sexy anymore. Billie doesn't want to poke it, wants to soothe it. Not much works, though, and Stevie's been getting progressively worse right in front of Billie. Tonight is a last resort thing. Getting Stevie away from Hawkins to see if she can loosen up for one night. To see if leaving the stuffed atmosphere of the town that echoes like demodogs' screams can help Stevie sleep better. 

Billie drives in silence, most of the drive done, with a small smile in her lips as she watches Stevie dance to Bronski Beat’s thrilling beat. Stevie loves the tape and that’s the only reason Billie keeps it, even if she has to hide it in the Camaro because she knows what would happen if Neil ever found her listening to “fag music”. 

Stevie turns to her and winks, singing. “ _Run away, turn away, run away, turn away, run away…_ ” 

Billie laughs and starts to drum her fingers in the steering wheel, following the rhythm. Leaving Hawkins, even if just for one night, is lifting Billie’s spirits too. Chicago is no San Francisco, but the prospect of having real fun in a crowd that won’t judge her for looking at Stevie like she hung the moon is enough to boost her mood. 

It doesn’t take long for Billie to be slowing down, conforming to the speed limit, big city traffic catching up with her. Billie can feel Stevie’s excitement growing in every passing second - she lasts two minutes before turning to the blond, a big smile in her face.

“You really ain’t gonna tell me where we’re going?” She whines. Billie cackles.

“C’mon, pretty girl, don’t you trust me?” She sends a wink in the brunette’s direction.

“Not even a little bit!” Stevie answers, giggling. Billie narrows her eyes playfully. “Okay! Okay! Maybe… maybe…” She draws it out. “I trust you just a little bit.” 

Billie puts her right hand on her chest, mock-offended. “You brat.” Stevie merely laughs more and Billie smiles, open and genuine. Damn if she doesn’t like this, wind in her hair, the pretty girl she’s quite sure is the love of her life seated next to her and her sweet, sweet car rumbling underneath her. That’s all Billie needs in life. 

“You know,” Stevie starts, sitting sideways in the leather seat and placing her left hand in Billie’s curls, massaging. “I’ve never seen you smile like that. I like it. Like your laugh too.”

Billie sniggers, not even the possibility of a whole emotional talk sinking her good mood. 

“That’s not true! You’ve seen me smile before!”

“Not like that!” Stevie’s quick. “Not all soft and cute and light. I like it.” 

And Billie knows what she’s talking about. “Well, sweetheart, that’s my not-Hawkins smile.” She answers, easy.

Stevie’s eyes gleam, amusement shining through. “Oh, yeah? What are your other smiles, then?”

“If you must know, I have a ‘Hawkins smile’,” Billie starts but is interrupted by Stevie.

“That’s called a smirk.” 

Billie shushes her. “a ‘not-Hawkins’ smile and, finally, a ‘Cali smile’.” Billie parks the car in the block next to the bar. “Here we are.”

But Stevie doesn’t move, still staring at the blonde. “I guess I’ll have to take you to California to see that last one, huh.”

Billie grins. “Sorry, love, but you’re gonna have to.”

Stevie gets close, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and kisses Billie until she’s breathless.

“That’s a date, then.” She says and hops out of the car. Billie shakes her head, smiling fondly, and follows Stevie into the busy sidewalk.

The bar Billie chose, Village, is one she heard a lot about when she lived in San Fran. The queer community there was bubbling when Billie was put in a car heading Hawkins, and she left with plenty of recommendations of places to go - that because she only said she was leaving to the midwest, not to the smallest, most hick town to ever exist. 

She came here once before, a few months after they arrived in Hawkins when she thought Neil wouldn’t think anything of her going missing for a few hours. She was wrong, of course. “New town, new life” and, in this new life, she wasn’t allowed to arrive in the morning from partying. She had to sit out basketball for a week after that specific beating.

But it was worthy as fuck. She had fun and sang totally out of tune and kissed girls that Billie did not, most certainly, pretend were Harrington. Village is a little thing in a crook, green walls with a neon sign and an awning painted as the gay flag. Inside feels even smaller but the tables’ disposition made it charming, the bar in the left corner well-stocked and a small stage in the right one with a small opening in front of it posing as a dancefloor. The stage is the spotlight of the bar, queer people from everywhere coming to belt out songs in the karaoke in front of the raucous audience. 

Stevie and Billie show their ID’s in the door, holding hands in public, which is nice and very new for them, and manage to get one of the last tables for two, near the bar. Stevie sits down and Billie gets them their drink, a margarita for the brunette and a beer for the blonde. Like a Virgin by miss material girl herself was playing, a few people mingling and dancing, waiting the final minutes before the karaoke opened.

Billie sits and nudges the margarita to Stevie. She is looking around with a big smile on her red-colored lips. 

“So, this is where you wanted to bring me?” She pecks Billie’s lips, still smiling. “This is incredible.”

The blonde laughs and pulls Stevie in for a decent kiss, delighting in the opportunity to do it out in the open.

“You haven’t seen anything, babe.” She says over Madonna’s sultry voice and points to the glittered curtain-closed stage. “Today’s your day to shine!” 

Stevie widens her eyes. “Mine? What do you mean?”

“It’s karaoke night, Stevie. Go ahead and start warming up these vocal cords, pretty girl.” Billie winks at Stevie and cackles at her surprised expression.

“Oh god, you’re kidding, right? I’m terrible at singing! I’m completely tuneless!”

“Yeah,” The blond agrees, nodding. “That’s why I brought you here! Or you think that’s the only karaoke bar between Hawkins and Chicago?” She does that thing with her tongue, moving it across her teeth, that she knows drives Stevie insane. The curtains opening and a drag queen, the manager, climbing into the stage stops Billie from explaining further. 

“You’ll understand it soon,” And to assuage Stevie’s pout, she adds. “I promise.” 

The drag queen clears her throat in the microphone, making every head turn to her.

“Welcome, people, to Village’s Karaoke Night!” Her voice booms through the room and everyone starts cheering, applauding and whistling. “Are you all prepared? ‘Cause I sure am! Let me introduce you to our first singer of the night. Everyone give it up for Jean singing Material Girl!” 

The bar keeps on the noise as a young man all in denim gets up. The drag turns on a tv on the edge of the stage with the song lyrics. In a few minutes the first chords of another Madonna music fill up the room and the man starts to sing. 

“ _Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me…_ ” 

Several people are already up and dancing, the addictive rhythm making even Billie bob around in her chair. Stevie, though, has her elbows on the table and chin on her hands, eyes intent on the stage, stunned. 

The blond bumps her girlfriend’s foot under the table. 

“What is it?” Billie asks, knowing exactly what it was. “Don’t you think that everybody’s living in a material world and I am a material girl?” She sings along. 

Stevie turns to her, shock still in her, crowds close, and speaks in Billie’s ear. 

“He’s terrible!”

Billie laughs and pulls her to a kiss. “That’s the thing, darling! Everyone that sings here sucks and it’s only gonna get worse as we start to get drunk!”

Stevie's shocked expression turns into glee. “So I’m gonna be able to sing! I’m gonna sing karaoke!” 

Her girlfriend’s joy fills Billie up with contentment. “You always said you wanted to try but you’re too bad to do it - well, that’s your crowd! Everybody’s bad here! Think about what you want to sing!”

Stevie laughs and joins the rest of the bar, dancing in her chair and adding her voice with the crowd’s to sing the chorus. 

And the night goes on like that, the two of them singing along with whatever song is being sung, having fun and kissing without fear. By the time a group of women is destroying Diana Ross’ I’m Coming Out, Billie and Stevie are up and dancing, the brunette rocking the dancefloor like only a queer person in a gay bar for their first time can do. She tells the manager her song choice and refuses to share it with Billie, saying _‘it’s payback, love’_.

When the drag gets on the stage again, after a couple butcher It’s Raining Men, Stevie is happy and loose and lively, cheeks pink from exertion and red lipstick gone from kissing Billie too much. 

“Thank you, thank you, that was lovely! And a round of applause for our next performer, Stevie! Singing Before He Cheats!”

Billie is at a loss of words - she never thought Stevie would sing a reveng-y song like that - but Stevie is moving towards the stage and throwing the blonde a wink over her shoulder, so Billie does what everyone is doing: starts to cheer.

It won’t be the first song of the night about cheating, but it will be the first that talks about fucking the cheater up and Billie knows the audience will love it. And so will Billie - lord knows how much she has to contain herself around that dumb motherfucker Stevie has an ex. 

Stevie is on the stage and the first notes of a guitar start to play. She’s smiling, encouraged by the alcohol, and the crowd hollers.

“ _Right now, he’s probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp and she’s probably getting frisky…_ ” Stevie starts and everybody loses it, including Billy. Her voice is not that horrible compared to what they’ve heard so far and she has a mischievous grin that shows how much fun she’s having with this specific song. 

“ _Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo and he don't know…_ ” Stevie sings, walking to the edge of the stage, leaning in the direction of the crowd, looking conspiratorial. 

“ _I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive!_ ” She dances around, lifting four fingers and making a mock-surprised face. The bar is singing along with her, making the scene look like a sermon: Stevie Harrington preaching to her revenge-loving crowd about fucking up cheating boyfriends. 

“ _Carved my name into his leather seats,_ ” She draws an ‘S’ in the air, winking. “ _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, I slashed a hole in all four tires… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_ ” Steve is drinking up the attention and Billie imagines this is what she must’ve seemed like in her times as Hawkins’ queen. She’s glowing, having so much fun that makes the possible property destruction sound like a silly little prank she did. 

She sings the chorus again, moving around the stage, her short dress spinning. 

“ _I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'cause the next time that he cheats..._ ” Everyone breathes in with Stevie, then belts out. “ _Oh, you know it won't be on me!_ ”

Her eyes find the blond in the crowd and Stevie winks at her, moving her tongue across her teeth just like Billie does. “ _No…_ ” Stevie shakes her and tuts. “ _Not on me…_ ” 

She finishes the last seconds of the song and comes in Billie’s direction, hopping, a huge smile on her face. People stop to greet her as she passes, a small celebrity in this little bar. When Stevie gets close enough, she throws her hands around Billie’s neck and kisses her. 

“What did you think about it?” She asks, face smushed in the blonde’s neck. 

“What did I think? You were incredible, babe, but even if I did think so, the crowd did. They loved you!” Billie can feel Stevie’s smile on her skin. She moves them toward the bar, deciding to get them a bottle or three of water, her girlfriend still plastered against her side. 

When they’re seated in the booths in the bar area, Stevie turns to her, a bit apprehensive. 

“What is it, pretty girl?” Billie asks, wanting to keep on basking on the happiness and joy around her. 

“Uh, aren’t you mad?” 

“Mad?”

“Or jealous?”

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous?” Each word makes the blonde more confused.

Stevie fiddles with the edge of her dress. “Because I sang a song about Nathan, I guess.” 

Billie can’t help herself and chuckles. “Babe, you sang about fucking Nathan’s car up. I’m not mad at you because you love yourself enough to be angry about how he treated you.” Stevie visibly calms and giggles a little. 

“It’s just that,” She gestures around. “With all that happened, I never got the time to be kind of mad at him. Sure, I wasn’t the best of girlfriends, but he strung me along, then ghosted me and showed up with Jennifer!” Stevie’s looking a bit exasperated. “That’s fucked up, right?”

“It totally is, babe, and I don’t even need to say you’re right because you know what I think about Nathan.” She kisses Stevie again, just because she can, because she wants to. “Hopefully, you’ll never sing anything about me.” She finishes, a smile on her lips. 

Stevie grins and gets close again, with one arm draped over Billie’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’ll sing about you, missy, but it’s gonna have to be Elton John. Maybe Don’t Go Breaking My Heart, huh?”

Billie smiles wide and sings, eyes locked with Stevie’s. “ _Oh, nobody knows it but right from the start I gave you my heart, so don’t go breaking my heart._ ” 

Stevie pulls her close and whispers. “ _I won’t go breaking your heart._ ” And kisses Billie. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
